valthiarfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Alignments
Introduction Regardless of what faction a character officially belongs to, their own mindset may effect how they behave toward their allies and their enemies. When creating a new character, it is good to decide their alignment whether it be predetermined arbitrarily. Below will be all the alignments a character can belong to as well as some examples. Alignments: # Lawful Good # Neutral Good # Chaotic Good # Lawful Neutral # Neutral # Chaotic Neutral # Lawful Evil # Neutral Evil # Chaotic Evil Lawful Good A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. He combines a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. He tells the truth, keeps his word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished, and will strictly uphold their faction's laws to ensure justice. In particular, vitarimancers tend to universally be Lawful Good characters being that they are required to follow Vitaran Law. Lawful Good Characters # Tirion Fordring # Ionache Parasca # Enoch Wilhelm # Mogg the Detrimental # Seigon Sunshard Neutral Good A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He is devoted to helping others. He may work with various factions that uphold to his morals, yet does not feel beholden to them. Despite being considered neutral, a neutral good character will still devote themselves to a faction as long as the faction matches their moral guideline. Likewise, if the faction strays from their morals, then the character will no longer feel the need to associate themselves with the faction. Neutral Good Characters # Jaina Proudmoore # Varok Saurfang # Thrall # Azaro Tatakai # Amegorn Sageblade Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him with little regard for what others expect of him. He makes his own way, but he's kind and benevolent. He believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He follows his own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic Good Characters # Malfurion Stormrage # Arthas Menethil # Tess Greymane # Garona Halforcen # Illidan Stormrage Lawful Neutral A lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs him. Order and organization are paramount to him. He may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or he may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government. Lawful neutral characters that are more motivated by personal order will generally either act alone or be detached from their faction. Lawful Neutral Characters # Areptus Dawnblade # Veritius the Almighty # Darion Mograine # Zeon Besdopal # Raleigh the Devout Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character is not personally committed to upholding good or evil in any abstract or universal way, regardless of whichever side they're more leaning to. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. # Valeera Sanguinar # Chen Stormstout # Tsige # Wrathion # Atramedes Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his whims. He is an individualist first and last. He values his own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. He avoids authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his behavior is not totally random. He is not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic Neutral Characters # Abaddon the Bestower # Delroyus "Worgsbane" Redblade # Therazane # Neptulon # Thunderaan Lawful Evil A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He is unwilling to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful Evil Characters # Felix Teuscher # Thrax the Darkener # Nibiru # Sylvanas Windrunner # Garrosh Hellscream Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever he can get away with. He is out for himself, pure and simple. He sheds no tears for those he kills, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. He has no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, he doesn't have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Neutral Evil Characters # Cepheus # Randolph Moloch # Azema Sotocia # Vincent Godfrey # Vanessa VanCleef Chaotic Evil A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. He is hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he is simply out for whatever he can get, he is ruthless and brutal. If he is committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he is even worse. Thankfully, his plans are haphazard, and any groups he joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic Evil Characters # Lethe the Faceless # Sargeras # Deathwing # Ragnaros # Gul'dan =